


Bullshit

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: After years of curiosity, Yuri decides to try to find out what he can about his father. He's pretty sure this website is lying to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Someone must be playing a practical joke on him. There's no way what he's seeing on his screen is correct.

Yuri only took the stupid DNA test because he never knew anything about his father and he wondered if there was anything he should look out for from that side of the family. Now that he's looking at his results he can't help but think he's been swindled. 

Under the information he already knew (his father is Russian, no shit!) is a link to see family matches already in the database.

There's no way Victor Nikiforov is his half- brother.


End file.
